Jirga Para Lhao
enjoying a donut in Lei Colmosna, one of the districts in Jirga Para Lhao.]] Jirga Para Lhao is a featured location in Gravity Rush 2. It serves at the primary setting for the game's second chapter, and can be revisited later on. Geography Much like Hekseville, Jirga Para Lhao is a large, thriving metropolis that consists of a series of islands. Unlike the former location, however, the islands of Jirga Para Lhao are not attached to the World Pillar, instead simply floating, suspended in mid-air with giant gravity stones. There are four layers to Jirga Para Lhao. In the order the player encounters them throughout the story, they are as follows: * Lei Colmosna — the Marketplace, an area of commerce and industry situated in the middle of the city. * Lei Elgona — the Houseboat Fleet, a poverty-stricken shantytown at the bottom of the city. * Lei Havina — the Old Settlement, an idyllic collection of mansions and parks for the wealthy that floats above Lei Colmosna. * Avarash au Govena — the Central Authority, home to the city's military (Fort Bismalia) and governmental (Douwa Hiraleon) presence, flying high above all the other layers. History Lore According to local legend, Jirga Para Lhao was first visited by a deer-headed god simply called the "Traveller's God." Little else is known of this god. Lisa explains that the Lhao tribe (to which she belongs) were the proud rulers of Jirga Para Lhao for many years. It was a sacred city, housing an object called the Cargo that represented the tribe's heritage and power. Then, one day, an army of invaders led by a man named Radale entered the city. The invaders tricked the Lhao, stole their Cargo, and created the Council, which sparked a war that cost countless lives. The Lhao lost the war and were driven out, having wandered the world as nomads ever since. Gravity Rush 2 When the Banga Fleet arrives in Jirga Para Lhao, Kat decides to explore this new city for a bit. She takes a liking to the place, though after trailing an Angry Centipede bandit to the lowest reaches, it doesn't take long for her to notice the social hierarchy and just how badly the poor get treated. After the Council refused to uphold their end of a bargain they struck with Kat and Raven, Lisa decides enough is enough and plans to revolt against them. Though they succeed, the city is threatened by a giant, living Neu Hiraleon that enters through a rift and starts to consume it, starting with Lei Havina. With help form Alias to allow the city to cross dimensions, Jirga Para Lhao now neighbours Hekseville. Trivia * Part of the city's name sounds very similar to the word "parallel", likely referring to the vertical layout of the city itself, existing in layers. * Apparently, Jirga Para Lhao belongs (or belonged at one point) to a larger mainland in some capacity. During Episode 11: The Crowd, a citizen speculates that the mainland might be sending military reinforcements after Lisa's overthrow of the Council, but Lisa states the mainland has fallen into decay and that they have already forgotten Jirga Para Lhao's existence. Nothing else is known of the mainland. * It is never made clear exactly the "Cargo", the Lhao Tribe's heritage, is supposed to be or what it contains. Photos IMG 3835.JPG|Map of Lei Colmosna. Jirga Para Lhao.jpg|Docking in Lei Colmosna. Kat in Jirga Para Lhao.jpg|Kat using the Lunar Style in Lei Colmosna. Gravity-rush-2 2015 1uzsgv.jpg 27710708743 5543577b1d o.jpg Gravity-rush-2 2015 1v6s6l.jpg Tumblr nupwboyl3J1qecbqqo5 1280.png Gravity43cqr7.gif|Kat flying through Lei Colmosna. Tumblr ohyrfh5ipU1usrgjso2 540.gif Tumblr ohyrfh5ipU1usrgjso3 540.gif Tumblr ohyrfh5ipU1usrgjso1 540.gif|Kat in Lei Elgona 14270b192d45e24e209f41ec161ea22d--gravity-daze-random-drawings.jpg 0150 (2).jpg 0198 (2).jpg|Early concept art of Jirga Para Lhao 0199 (3).jpg es:Jirga Para Lhao Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2